


better late than never.

by softinnocence



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softinnocence/pseuds/softinnocence
Summary: "she had been dressed in a white shirt with a denim skirt which her covered in paint. she had a police badge around her neck. made out of cardboard of course. mia was the cutest girl in the courtyard. she was also the last.or the two times miles jacob santiago-peralta was late. they both weren't his fault."
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	better late than never.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Amy Santiago was always on time. To work, coming home, to a dinner out, you name it, she was on time. So when her son was late she was freaking out. He was due on December 18th 2020, today, and he didn't show up. It was 11pm amd she was worrying. Was there something wrong? Is he okay? Does he want to come out?

She was laying on the sofa, being on maternity leave (under protest, might I add) waiting for her husband who still hadn't turned up. Her phone had been blown up by texts from him, saying if she went into labour to call Charles as he was helping Holt with a Knifeman case. He was on the field for the final time today and it doesn't help Amy's nerves.

"Your just like your Daddy aren't you?" She thought to the bump. "Always late." Referring to the text she had received twenty minutes ago, stating he was on his way home and he loved them more than anything in this world.

As if it was a queue, Jake rushed though the front door, cursing himself as he dropped his keys. He looked around and saw Amy laying on the sofa, in self pity. He gave her a half smile, a walked over to her blanket covered body and brushed the hair out of face.

"Hey babies." One hand was placed over the bump and the over under Amy's cheeks. She leaned into his touch. "Why have you been crying?"

She pulled the sleeve of her shirt over her face and wiped it. She was too hormonal to lie. "He's late. What if he's not okay? Jake, a Santiago baby has never been late always early or on time!"

"Woah, woah, Ames, Ames." He took over wiping the tears. But it was no use, they kept coming. "Well he's different, and your family have never had a baby with a Peratla, at least I hope, and we are always late. Always. No matter what. So unfortunately he's a me. I'm sorry he got one of my flaws."

"No Jake he needs everything of yours. Your hair, eyes, your super smart brain, I love you, I just, I just don't want him to be ill or hurt." She sniffs rubbing her nose hard.

"He will come, trust me. He will." He touch the bump with both hands. "You better mister, I'm not having you born on Christmas Day. That's my day." Amy laughed placing her hands on his, giving Jake a kiss on the head. At least he's a Jake. That's the best kinda boy.

* * *

When Miles Jacob Santiago-Peralta was sixteen he was a big brother to Amelia Rae Santiago-Peralta. He was always worried about his five year old sister, she was full of life and very clever. She was like their Mum. And when she saw a police officer she would always run towards them babbling about her Daddy who was a detective, the best detective or her Mummy who was the youngest Captain in the history of the NYPD.

Miles had two jobs a day. Load the dishwasher then empty it when it's done and pick his his little sister from Kindergarten on his way back from High School. The last one was the hardest. His Mother was a a Captain for the 87th precinct and his Dad still worked for the Nine Nine. They came back at 5pm, so until then he would have to keep Mia entertained. But today was different. She wasn't coming out with the other kids. He waited for half an hour before she finally made an appearance.

"Miles, Miles!!" Mia shouted running down the steps of the Kindergarten Building. She waved to her friend who came out with her and she was running up to him with a wide, toothy grin. She had been dressed in a white shirt with a denim skirt which her covered in paint. She had a police badge around her neck. Made out of cardboard of course. Mia was the cutest girl in the courtyard. She was also the last.

"Amelia! Where have you been! Where going to be late home!" Her lip quivered as tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"I-I wanted t-o find m-y badge f-or dadd-y" She showed him the badge was large and bright pink. It had a few numbers on it and it said "Captain Amelia" in coloured paint.

"Its beautiful, but we must really get back, Mummy and Daddy will be worrying." Miles spoke quite sternly. Mia nodded grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the courtyard. The apartment was only a 10 minute walk away and he hoped that his parents were not home.

Miles tried to be home on time. He picked Mia up and placed her on his hip. He put a finger to his mouth hoping his old neighbor, Mrs Darley wouldn't rat them out. Mia nodded and copied his action. He placed the key into the lock and pulled the door open. No doubt his Parents where home. Really early.

"Miles. Jacob. Santiago-Peralta. Where have you been? I've been calling your for the last half an hour." His mum asked in a angry tone. It wasn't big, she wasn't that scary until she really let loose, but she was worried. And his phone. It was on silent as he had a Maths test. Which he aced might he add. Mia had already jumped out of Miles' arms and ran into her Daddy's arms, explaining what she did in Kindergarten today. He listens to her but joins his wife in standing at the door. He gives his son a questing glare. Miles gives him the "help me because I'm your favourite son and your only son and it's not my fault" look. One he gets to use all the time. The men have to stick together in this house.

"Ames, I think we've got the wrong guy." He looks at his daughter who hids his her Dad's leather jacket.

"Mia? Did you do this? Did you make you and Miles late home?" Amy asked in a softer voice. She loved both of her kids the same but when Jake named her after Amy, that was it, she was a goner.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" She looked at her Dad, eyes big and brown.

"No, Querida, no." Amy whispered to her taking her off of Jake.

Jake went other to Miles and ruffled his hair, whispering in his ear, "well done." Sometimes Jake remembers how much he wanted a girl, but he reminded more of how much he loves both of his children, as much as he loves his wife. Also getting Mia home is a shared effort they can both relate too.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes, this is the second one shot in a day. this isn't happening again. promise. anyway, i have a soft spot for that family above and can't stop writing about them. please tell me what they will name their boy, I think either miles, samuel or eli or maybe something die hard related like john, aha. anyway we will know soon, hopefully.
> 
> sending all my love thought this difficult time, season 6 of brooklyn has hit netflix for the uk, so tell me if it's the same where you live. you're wonderful and beautiful, remember that


End file.
